Patent Document 1 discloses a known example of a turbine blade (vane) in a turbine unit of a gas turbine.
Patent Document 1:    Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2001-254605
Patent Document 2 also discloses a gas-turbine blade having a dedicated fluid passage for film-cooling at a pressure side.
Patent Document 2:    Japanese Examined Patent Application, Publication No. Sho 62-24606
In addition, Patent Document 3 discloses a known cooling structure that particularly copes with thermal load on a blade surface of a gas turbine.
Patent Document 3:    Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2002-242607